Confía en mí
by EyeWinter
Summary: Pitch ha vuelto, pero esta vez, con refuerzos. Manny, nuestro hombre de la luna, deberá aceptar la ayuda de su hermana y de sus espíritus. En cuanto a los guardianes, sobretodo Bunny, deberán abrir sus mentes y entender que no todo lo que surge de lo oscuro es necesariamente malo
1. Chapter 1

**Adoro el origen de los guardianes (sobretodo a cierto Pooka) así queee escribí esto, y espero que les guste. Como ya sabrán ni los personajes de la película, ni de los libros de Joyce me pertenecen (tristemente T-T) pero esta historia sí! -w-´. Disfruten!**

Observó a su hermano ir y venir por la estancia. Generalmente esperaba que se calmara y luego le contaría lo que estuviera molestándolo...lo usual. Pero ahora, él ni siquiera se había inmutado por su presencia, prácticamente la había tomado como uno más de los muebles que adornaban la sala y eso estaba empezando a molestarla.

-No puede ser... me aseguré... no debía ocurrir

Tornó los ojos al escuchar sus murmullos, eso era lo que más alteraba sus nervios: escucharlo y no tener ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Ojalá mamá y papá estuvieran ahí... Sonrió con nostalgia antes de apretar los labios al ver como su hermano comenzaba otra vez la parodia. ¿Acaso no podía hablar con ella y ya?

-Esto es estúpido- masculló. Levantándose, caminó con decisión hacia el hombre y lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza- Para

-Ahora no, Elia. Después tomaremos el té

Una ceja perfectamente delineada se arqueó, antes de que ojos verdes estallaran en fuego y la boca amable se torciera en un gesto de ira muda. Apretó sus dedos blancos fuertemente, empujando a su hermano hacia una silla, donde lo dejó caer sin cuidado y lo miró desde arriba.

-¿Crees que quiero tomar el té? ¡¿UN COCHINO TÉ?!- el grito hizo que el hombre se pegara más contra el respaldo, sujetándose del borde del asiento como un naufrago a una tabla de madera- Para empezar yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar ocupada en mis deberes pero uno de tus sirvientes me mandó llamar diciendo no que sé que cosa sobre que su amo se había vuelto loco y que hablaba solo; creyendo que solamente habías decidido tomar más de la cuenta de tu bien amado whisky, gusto por demás insano si debo agregar, el cual culpo a papá, vine esperando tener que arrastrarte hasta una cama y listo; pero me encuentro a mi hermano tal cual me habían dicho que lo encontraría... y como soy buena hermana- el hombre lanzó un quejido contra lo último que se ahogó ante la mirada de su hermana- decido esperar a que me cuentes que te ocurre pero lo único que haces es creer que quiero una taza de te, ¡DE TÉ!

-Elia...- trato de levantarse pero una uña naranja perfectamente manicurada lo volvió a su lugar.

-Ahora no quiero escuchar tus excusas, quiero que me digas exactamente qué está pasando y si decido que la respuesta no está al nivel de preocupación que mostraste hace unos segundos- una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro femenino- le diré a papá que te mueres por que le cuentes toda la historia humana- los ojos verde azulados se abrieron asustados- completa y con cada ínfimo detalle

-Noo

-No sé por qué te quejas, siendo papá el Padre Tiempo- ironizó- ¿ quién mejor para contarte la historia de la humanidad?

A veces su hermana daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Tragó saliva recordando la última anécdota de su padre, prácticamente había durado un día y medio... Observó como la mujer traía una silla para sentarse frente a él, tomar sus manos en gesto de apoyo y dedicarle una sonrisa suave. Suspiró, sabiéndose vencido.

-Seguro que recordarás la batalla que tuvieron mis guardianes contra Pitch... Bueno, es muy probable que se repita otra vez pero no contra los niños- se apresuró a aclarar al ver que Elia volvía a mirarlo de _esa_ manera- esta vez va contra-

-Espera- interrumpió la mujer- ¿Pitch no fue atrapado por sus pesadillas?- un asentimiento fue su respuesta- entonces, ¿Qué puede hacer ahora que antes no?

-Puede destruir la Luna

Elia abrió los ojos sorprendida y, tal vez, quizás, un poco demasiado asustada. Notando como el hombre miraba hacia otro lado, entendió todo: él no estaba preocupado por ello sino porque esta vez... no podía elegir guardián para ayudar a los guardianes ya existentes. Sonrió, pensando en una solución sencilla.

-Pues, mi querido Manny, es hora que confíes en mis espíritus


	2. Chapter 2

**Otra vez yo! Quería aclarar algo que no puse en el cap anterior: los capítulos pueden largos o del tamaño de un drabble corto. Ténganme paciencia, por favor. **

**Aclarado eso, vamos a la parte legal: los personajes de Joyce ni de la película El origen de los guardianes me pertenecen pero sí los personajes que salen de mi cabeza. Ahora si! Disfruten!**

_¿Cómo se vence una sombra? Con luz dirán. Disculpen, pero están equivocados: la luz sólo la desaparece pero siempre vuelve; ¿por qué? Porque la luz necesita la sombra, tanto como el fuego necesita el agua y los héroes necesitan a los villanos. Es equilibrio, y la naturaleza es sabia y lo entiende. Porque no hay mundos perfectos ni finales siempre felices._

_Así es y así será_

* * *

Masticó otra galleta, tarareando una vieja canción navideña. Desechó el pica-hielo que estaba usando dándole de lleno a un duende que pasaba por detrás suyo. Ignorando el incidente mientras otros duendes ayudaban al caído, volvió a alargar la mano hacia su plato de galletas.

-¿Mm?- miró a su costado encontrando ni el plato ni las galletas. Parpadeó ante la ausencia y alzó una ceja. Miles de duendes y miles de yetis a su disposición pero ninguno era capaz de mantener su boca lejos de su comida. "Quizás debería bajarles el sueldo" pensó como escarmiento pero después llegó a la conclusión que para hacerlo debería pagarles primero. Levantándose de su asiento evitando tropezar con los juguetes y sus mini colaboradores, se sumergió de lleno en su fábrica. Un día normal.

* * *

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Elia rodó los ojos ante la insistente negativa. Manny podía ser tan cabezón... ¿Qué tenía de malo si su hermana le ayudaba? Esta vez no se trataba de un simple "los niños están en peligro pero mis guardianes se harán cargo", esta vez se trataba de un mal mayor y a juzgar por los refuerzos que había encontrado Pitch era de esperar que ofreciera su ayuda.

-¡Mis guardianes pueden hacerse cargo! ¡No necesitas llamar a los tuyos!

Y ahí estaba. El eterno orgullo del hombre de la luna. "Aunque bien podría confundirse como capricho", pensó. Ella sólo tenía dos guardianes, debido a que renacer personas no era una habilidad debidamente pulida que tuviera y entendía la reticencia de su hermano al aceptar su presencia, porque sus espíritus no eran del todo... bueno... ¿tradicionales?

-¡Lo lamento, Elia pero no creo poder aceptar tu ofrecimiento!

-No es un ofrecimiento, Manny querido, es una intervención

-¿Qué?

-Lo que dije- sonrió levantando un dedo- así que deberás aceptar mis términos

-Pero...

-Esta vez no se trata de los niños sino del mundo entero. ¿Y qué son dos espíritus más en tu lista? Además sabes muy bien que esta vez, por más que te pese, los necesitas para llevar a cabo tu plan

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga, llama a tus guardianes, haré lo mismo con los míos

Manny miró como su hermana salía de la sala dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Elia, apenas se cerraron las puertas detrás suyo, dio un gritito de emoción. ¡Esto sería tan interesante!

* * *

Phil movió los brazos con fuerza, tratando de hacerse entender entre balbuceos y gestos a medio hacer, aún así, Norte logró comprender: Manny estaba dando un mensaje en la sala del globo. Dejando al pobre yeti solo, salió corriendo hacia allá.

-¿Pero qué...?

La luz brillaba con tanta insistencia que por un momento quedó encandilado, llevando una mano para hacer sombra logró ver como el compartimento del suelo, donde descansaba el cristal se abría. Pero esta vez, el cristal sólo reflejó los rayos lunares que caían sobre él, al parecer, Manny todavía no iba a decir nada.

_Llama a los guardianes_

Y eso hizo.

* * *

Lanzó una carcajada notando el movimiento de la Luna esa noche, Manny se había enterado de sus planes, al fin y al cabo él lo veía todo. Caminó despacio sin dejar de sonreír, una mueca siniestra en un rostro por demás sombrío. Quizás había sido vencido una vez, quizás creían haberse desecho de él, quizás creyeron que no molestaría más pero era un mal difícil de arraigar.

Una pesadilla relinchó a su lado, haciéndole sonreír más.

-Avísales a los otros- acarició de las crines oscuras pensando- y diles que el ciclo ha empezado

Observó como el caballo relinchaba una última vez antes deshacerse en arena y deslizarse por un túnel. Miró el cielo grisáceo de su guarida; él había hecho su movimiento.

-¿Y tú, hombre de la luna?

* * *

Norte dejó que sus amigos se fueran acomodando en la fábrica, no quería empezar a explicar la situación hasta que estuvieran todos, presintiendo que Manny también esperaba eso.

-¿Sucede algo con los niños?- preguntó Tooth, tomando una taza de chocolate que ofrecía un duende, Sandy a su lado sólo flotó un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza, imitando al hada. El ruso hizo un gesto de paciencia, sin saber cómo responder.

-¡Maldita paleta voladora!

-¡Oh, vamos, canguro! ¡Fue sólo una broma!

-¡Qué no soy un canguro! ¡Soy el maldito Conejo de Pascua, niño!

Tanto Bunny como Jack entraron, peleando como todas las veces que se reunían desde que el espíritu invernal se había unido a ellos. Los presentes rodaron los ojos, al ver la familiar escena: otra vez Jack había congelado la cola del conejo y éste otra vez estaba apuntando con sus boomerangs al chico.

-¡Ya, ya!- intervino Norte, por lo general lo dejaba pasar pero esta vez no era momento de bromas - Luego discutirán, ahora presten atención- dijo señalando al cristal, que comenzó a brillar suavemente. El silencio pedido fue instantáneo.

El cristal comenzó a formar una imagen. Si los guardianes esperaban alguna clase de nuevo guardián debieron sentirse muy decepcionados: 30°0'S 68°0'O

-¿Números?- preguntó Jack. Nadie dijo nada por un momento hasta que Bunny soltó un bufido.

-No números, coordenadas

-¡Pero claro!- exclamó Norte- ¡Phil!- gritó, el yeti no tardó en aparecer- coloca las coordenadas en el sistema

Pronto, el globo comenzó a girar suavemente, deteniéndose en el continente de América. Una pequeña luz roja comenzó a recorrer América del Norte, Central hasta pararse en un lugar.

-¿Argentina?- preguntó Tooth, volando hasta el globo, pasó un dedo por el lugar, entrecerrando los ojos para leer mejor el nombre- ¡Si! ¡Argentina, el Valle de la Luna!

-Vaya...- comentó Norte

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jack notando el ceño fruncido de Santa.

-No hemos estado ahí desde...

-Desde la época oscura- interrumpió Tooth


End file.
